


Smash Bros Captives

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Before the grand-finals of the Smash Bros Tournament, Young Link decided to meet up with his upcoming opponent, Lucas.They try to get to know each other, but it was interrupted by two hooded figures attempting to make things harder for them.
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Young Link
Kudos: 2





	Smash Bros Captives

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an artwork by my sweet friend PrinceOfCanada’s (from Deviantart) artwork :3
> 
> Feel free to check his artwork out as well on Deviantart:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/princeofcanada/art/Smash-Bros-Captives-802684376
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned in this story (mainly) belongs to Nintendo
> 
> Warning: This story contains young shotas in bondage, if you’re not a fan of these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

Around the midst of spring, there was an upcoming tournament dedicated to the Smash Kids.

All of the young children of Smash were thrilled to be battling in a tournament catered to them, especially Young Link, since he hasn’t been in one for quite a while.

It has been going well for the Hero of Time, and he was couldn’t wait for the grand-finals against his opponent.

“Okay!”, Young Link said confidently, “Let’s see who’s going to be my opponent for the finals tomorrow!”

The hylian looked up at the bulletin board, checking out who his final opponent will be for this tournament.

It was revealed to be one of Ness’ closest friends, named Lucas. Who is also a psychic user just like Ness.

Young Link didn’t battle Ness during the past few days, but he knows how strong Lucas has become, being just as equally strong as him!

“You’ve seen your upcoming opponent Young Link?”, Toon Link asked with a kind smile on his face.

“You bet I did Toony!”, the younger hylian replied back to his Hero of the Winds counterpart, “So who’s this Lucas kid? Can I meet him? I want to see how he’s like!”

Toon Link nodded, “Lucas is in his room right now resting. You should probably go pay him a little visit.”

“Will do!”, with that, Young Link proceed to dash across the halls of the Smash Mansion, looking around to find Lucas’ room.

About a few minutes later, Young Link managed to find Lucas’ bedroom.

 _”Alright Lucas”,_ Young Link thought to himself with a confident smirk, _”Time to see how you are like!”_

The young hylian proceeded to open the door as quick as speed.

“Hello Lucas!”, the Hero of Time greeted.

“Eep!!”, Lucas yelped as he slightly jumped out of his bed in shock.

Young Link gladly approached the timid blonde psychic, “I’m Young Link!”

Lucas timidly smiled, “Um, hello. Ness has told me about you Young Link, right?”

The hylian nodded, “Indeed! You must be Lucas, correct?”

“Yes Young Link!”, the blonde psychic replied, “Anyways, why are you here in my room anyways? Shouldn’t you be getting some rest for today?”

Young Link rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Why right now? I just met you!”

“But it’s around 9 at night right now.”

“Aww man! You’re no fun!”, Young Link pouted in a playful manner.

Lucas felt a little offended, “S-Sorry Young Link!”

The hylian sighed and looked at the blonde psychic, “It’s fine, I guess.”  
The young blonde smiled timidly, as he understood how Young Link is like.

He heard Ness and Toon Link talk about the Hero of Time, and it pretty much got Lucas himself interested.

“You’re very brave Young Link.”, Lucas answered in a gentle manner, “You’re just as brave as the other Links here!”

Young Link blushed a little from the compliment before looking away slight, “Thanks Lucas. For such a timid person, you sure are sweet, not gonna lie.”

The hylian quietly stood up from the bed before looking back at the blonde psychic.

“Look, I gotta go now, okay! Make sure you give me an easy time in tomorrow’s tournament.”

Lucas smiled kindly, “Sure thing Young Link.”

Before Young Link could even exit Lucas’ bedroom, he was suddenly stopped by a strange strong person.

“What the?!”

The hylian quickly turned, and saw that Lucas was also pinned down to the bed, before he too was pinned to the floor.

“Eep!”, Lucas whimpered as he started to shake a little out of fear.

Young Link attempted to struggle against his captor’s grip, struggling as hard as he could to get free.

“Let us go you sickos!”, the hylian shouted in anger, “Or Lucas and I will hurt you!”

“Oh wow, _so_ scared!”, the hooded figure said in a sarcastic tone, “Really though, who would be scared of some little kids like you two!”  
Both of the hooded figures proceeded to tie both Young Link and Lucas’ wrists behind their back, before tying more and more rope to their upper and lower arms.

“What the heck Lucas! Why aren’t you doing anything!!”, Young Link shouted at the blonde psychic.

Lucas simply wiggled around lightly, showing how he was very frightened by these stronger men.

Young Link growled a little in disappointment, “Idiot...!”

He continued to struggle as hard as he could, struggling harder and harder, not even caring that he’s loosing stamina.

But his captor had enough, before taking out a small dagger, “You better shut it kid!”

The hooded figure proceeded to cut away Young Link’s clothes, before leaving nothing but his green boxers on.

Lucas took notice of this, and ended up starting to cry a little, “P-Please Sir...! Let us go...!”  
The first hooded figure started to whisper to the other hooded figure, “Why is one of them so aggressive, while the other one is so passive?”

“No idea”, the second hooded figure whispered, “but that doesn’t matter okay!”

Both captors proceeded to forcibly open both child’s mouths open, before stuffing a large piece of cloth into their mouth, before sealing it with a strip of duct tape.

“Mmph!! Mmph!!”, Young Link continued to shout out muffled noises of frustration, whereas Lucas just made muffled whimpers.

“I don’t think this kid would shut up”, the first hooded figure commented, “we should probably fix that!”

The hooded figure quickly grabbed the hylian by the head, before wrapping more duct tape around his mouth, further muffling his angered shouts.

“Looks good enough”, the second hooded figure said with satisfaction, “but there’s one more thing we should add to the both of them.”

“You mean-?”

“Yes! We’re going to hogtie them!”

“On it!”

Just with that, both captors proceeded to get more rope, before putting Young Link and Lucas in a strict hogtie, along with making it so the ropes touch their soft bums.

“That will hold them!”, the second captor said in approval.  
“Come on, we best get out of here before someone comes in!”, the first captor followed up as he opened the window.

“Mmph...!”, Young Link and Lucas looked with anger and plead respectively, but both with quiet muffled moans as well.

“Just hope that we don’t come back next time we see you two, ‘kay?”

Then, both hooded figures proceed to leave from the window.

Young Link was all out fo stamina by that point to either shout or struggle.

He stared at Lucas in disappointment, as the blonde psychic barely did _anything_ for self-defense.

Lucas himself saw how upset Young Link looked, and started to cry a little, as tears started to fall down when he whimpered.

“Mmm...”, he timidly moaned in fear.

Young Link took notice of this, starting to feel a little bit guilty for even getting Lucas feel responsible for this situation.

He quietly bounced over to the young blonde, facing him face-to-face.

“Mmph! Lmph! (Hey! Lucas!)”, Young Link said, attempting to get Lucas’ attention.

“Hpph...? (Huh...?)”, Lucas timidly looked at Young Link with tears filling the blonde psychic’s eyes.

Young Link showed a gentle and sincere, before kindly nuzzling Lucas with his soft face.

Lucas started to blush at this kind gesture.

Wasn’t Young Link upset with him? Why is he nuzzling him.

“Mmph~! (It’ll be okay!)”, Young Link said.

“Prmmph? (Promise?)”, Lucas asked in a more shy muffled voice.

“Mmhmm~!”, Young Link nodded.

The blonde psychic smiled a little underneath his gag, before nuzzling back, even to the point where the both of them tape kissed.

Despite what they’ve been through tonight, they still have each other.

Luckily, no one will notice this. Until tomorrow morning.

But for now, they will stick by each other’s side before any of the other Smashers find them and free them.


End file.
